The present invention relates to a seal structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a seal structure of three or more members joined together with the interposition of seal layer such as a layer of liquid gasket.
Published Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11(1999)-173424 shows a seal structure using a sealing agent (liquid gasket) between flanges of two members designed to reduce a hardening time of the seal agent.